Projector devices that enlarge and project images obtained using image display elements such as liquid crystal display elements and Digital Micro-mirror Devices (DMD™), have been widely used, and various projection lenses for projector devices that can display high definition images have been suggested (e.g. see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-32636(A)).